


[Podfic] This Simple Feeling

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Touch-Starved, accidental shifting as an avoidance tactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofThis Simple Feelingby writeonclara.Original Summary:Crowley hates being a snake. But if it means he can selfishly steal pieces of affection from Aziraphale, well,upon thy belly thou shall go.





	[Podfic] This Simple Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Simple Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061418) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 

> A while back I saw [a lovely fanart](https://kaenith.tumblr.com/post/144918326353/i-recently-realized-ive-never-posted-a-single) ...and then I wrote a kink meme prompt, and then it got filled! Imagine my extra excitement that the author of said fill had blanket permission! Hope you all will enjoy this reading as much as I did.

  
**Download:** [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/goodomensthissimplefeelingfinal)  
**Stream:**  
  
Original Image by [Brahim Said](https://pixabay.com/users/SaidBraim-13150503/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=4395227) from [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=4395227) under a free use lisence.


End file.
